happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chokes on You
The Chokes on You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixteenth of the third season, and seventieth overall. HTF Episode Description Our most recent episode kicks us off when Lumpy chokes on the job and is forced to go through a bunch of mishaps! Plot Mole starts to roll dough with a roller, and makes a shape of a doughnut and gives it to Lumpy, which he puts on a tray along with two other doughnuts. Lumpy then puts them into a deep fryer. After putting one on a conveyor belt, he decides to eat the next one. However, the doughnut he eats gets caught in his throat and begins to choke. After failing to get The Mole's attention, he bumps into a shelf behind him causing a knife to fall off the shelf and impaling his hand. He uses the knife to stab a hole in his throat to give himself some air. When he pulls out the knife, he splatters some blood on a tray of doughnuts. He catches his breath, but then eats another doughnut, which gets stuck in his stab wound, once again suffocating him. Lumpy then stabs his neck and gets the knife stuck in his throat. He grows dizzy and tries to stabilize himself on the counter, but sticks his hand in the deep fryer. He is now trying to get help but slips on a doughnut and falls onto The Mole's counter. The Mole rolls his rolling pin over Lumpy's swollen hand, bursting some blisters and cutting off a chunk to make a doughnut. Lumpy's hand is now stuck to the counter and he rips his arm off trying to pull away. He stumbles back and falls onto the conveyor belt. When the belt turns upside down his antlers get caught on the bars holding it up and it tears him apart. Meanwhile, the Mole walks to the customers with the finished doughnuts. Flaky is seen trying to choose which doughnut to eat. When The Mole puts down a tray of doughnuts made from Lumpy's hand, Flaky chooses one of those. Unfortunately, it gets stuck in her throat and she chokes on it. Moral "The optimist sees the doughnut. The pessimist sees the hole''." Deaths #Lumpy is torn to pieces when he falls on the conveyer belt and his antlers get caught on the bars holding it. #Flaky possibly dies after she chokes on a donut made of Lumpy's swollen hand at the end. '(debatable)' Injuries #Lumpy chokes on a doughnut twice; gets his hand impaled with a knife; stabs himself twice; and gets his hand severely burnt, flattened and cut before ripping it off. #Flaky chokes on a doughnut made of Lumpy's swollen hand, and if she didn't die, she might've gotten help. Goofs #In The Mole's starring role page, it says ''M is for Mole, even though it should say M is for The Mole. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The dough cutter used by The Mole has a section in the middle which is not held by anything, so it shouldn't be able to float. Though this was probably done for a comedic effect. #At the beginning of the episode, The Mole's mole is on the left side of his face. Later, when Lumpy is trying to get his attention, his mole is on the right side, where it stays for the rest of the episode. #When Lumpy stumbles into the shelf, his hat is missing. However, when his hand is impaled by the knife in the next scene, his hat is back on his head. #From his blurry vision, we knew that Lumpy was standing at a distance from the deep fryer. However, at the next scene, Lumpy was standing close to the deep fryer. Trivia #This episode was originally going to be named "A Hole Lotta Trouble". This was changed because it was too similar to the TV episode A Hole Lotta Love. #A teaser for the episode was released on March 16, 2012. #*The thumbnail for the teaser did, in fact, spoil Lumpy's injury (before death). #This episode marks Lumpy's 40th job. #When Flaky orders a doughnut, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles can be seen in the background. This marks the second appearance of Lammy and Mr. Pickels. #During the credits, under the name put down for "Content Manager" (Zdravomir "Z" Staykov), they put "Y U No love Cro-Marmot?" #This is the first full-length episode to be released in 2012. #Flaky could have debatably died offscreen, unless, of course, someone may have saved her. #This is probably Lumpy's most torturous death since Letter Late Than Never, as it is longer with more injuries prior to his death. #This is possibly the second most injurious death in the series. Only Sniffles' death in Tongue in Cheek is longer and more agonizing. #The Mole is somewhat responsible for Lumpy's death - however Lumpy himself is indirectly responsible for his death for eating a doughnut without chewing in the first place. #This is one of six instances where a character cried during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other five instances are Toothy from Eye Candy and Brake the Cycle, Petunia from Read 'em and Weep, Flaky from Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! and Sniffles from Tongue in Cheek, this is also the first time Lumpy cried during his death. #This is the first main episode with the new Mondo opening. #By stabbing himself in the throat, Lumpy gave himself an emergency Tracheostomy (also spelled tracheotomy) a medical procedure used when someone can't breath to open the airways. Gallery Lumpy's death.png Lammychoke.png|Hmm... Which one? donuts!.PNG|Flaky you're smarter than this.... 4453536211.png|Sure, what happened the first time? greese.png|I wonder what fried moose hand tastes like 74_-_The_Chokes_on_You.mp4_snapshot_01.46_-2012.07.30_22.14.05-.jpg|Flaky is very happy! Arrived cookies! Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed